TRES AÑOS
by Itagewith
Summary: Segunda temporada de "THE NEW BLACK CLASS" Disfruten de la lectura.


Llegué casa bastante tarde, después de haber pasado todo el día en la universidad. Estaba tan cansada que dejé mis cosas en la sala de estar y me fui sin dilación a cenar. Al abrir el frigorífico me encontré con que había dejado algo de comida hecha y me quise como nunca me había querido. Me senté a cenar en la cocina. Sola. Como casi todas las noches de los últimos años. Desbloqueé mi móvil para responder algunos mensajes que tenía de mis amigos. Me detuve, una vez más, a contemplar la foto que tenía puesta como fondo de pantalla. Éramos Tokaku y yo en la noche de nuestra graduación, la última noche que la vi. Habían pasado tres años desde aquella intensa y magnífica noche que acabó con una mañana tan horripilante. Después de aquello, entré en la universidad para estudiar medicina. Era un campo que me apasionaba casi tanto como la rama de económicas, pero en eso ya me instruía Meichi de una forma más eficaz y yo quería aprender algo nuevo. Al principio se me hizo duro el compaginar las clases con el tiempo que debía dedicarle a mi puesto como sucesora del clan, sumándole que no contaba con el apoyo de mi novia, o más bien mi ex novia, ni tampoco con su presencia siquiera. Poco a poco, conseguí abrirme e hice varios amigos fantásticos con los que compartía clases, aunque eso no sería hasta el segundo año. Incluso llegué a empezar una relación con un chico, aunque no llegamos a durar casi ni dos meses.

Me llegó un mensaje de la chica que se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, Hiyori. Recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos. Me extrañó muchísimo que la chica popular de la clase se acercase a mí y a partir surgiera una linda amistad. Ella era alta, muy inteligente y amable, de pelo negro como el azabache, ojos verde esmeralda y de sonrisa perfecta. Nos llevábamos genial y teníamos una confianza abrumadora, hasta el punto que sabíamos todo sobre la otra. Yo le había contado sobre Tokaku, omitiendo detalles que mi tía no me dejaba contar a nadie bajo ningún concepto, y ella me había contado también sobre sus momentos más importantes.

_"¿Vamos mañana después de clase a comprar las cosas de la fiesta?"_

Habíamos terminado los exámenes del primer cuatrimestre ese mismo día y decidimos hacer una fiesta en mi casa al día siguiente para celebrarlo. No sé por qué, pero sin querer acabé invitando a prácticamente toda la clase. Mi piso no era pequeño que digamos pero me pareció que me había excedido. Apenas tenía confianza con la mayoría de ellos, aún así decidí que sería una buena forma de seguir integrándome.

Contesté de forma afirmativa al mensaje de mi amiga y seguí con mi cena a la vez que miraba otras redes sociales, sin darle demasiada importancia a nada de lo que veía, hasta que sentí la necesidad de irme a dormir.

**\- Buenos días, Haru.**

**\- Buenos días, Meichi - **respondí a la sonriente mujer.

Como cada mañana antes de irme da la universidad, fui a ver mi tía para seguir aprendiendo de ella. Prepararme para liderar el clan no debía interferir con mi vida diaria, así que tenía que sacar tiempo para ello de debajo de las piedras, lo que en la práctica se traducía a dormir menos o no tener absolutamente nada de tiempo para mis hobbies. Pasaba un par de horas o tres con ella en su despacho y luego me iba a hacer mi rutina, como cualquier otra persona.

Solía llegar muy justa de tiempo a las clases, pero esa mañana fue la excepción y llegué a una hora prudente. Me encontré con Hiyori un par de calles antes de llegar a la facultad y terminamos el trayecto juntas. Me dijo, preocupada, que lucía decaída. Lo asocié con el ritmo que llevaba y le dije que era cansancio por la altura del curso a la que nos encontrábamos, que estaba deseando salir hoy de la universidad para descansar. Después de las clases, tal y como habíamos acordado, ambas fuimos a comprar las cosas necesarias para la fiesta y lo dejamos todo en mi casa. Ella tenía que volver a la suya para arreglarse y yo hice lo propio. Estaba bastante nerviosa, pues era la primera vez que haría algo así con la gente de mi clase. Como esperaba, Hiyori llegó media hora antes de lo acordado. Siempre llegaba muy temprano a cualquier sitio. Mientras hablábamos desbloqueé mi móvil para ver qué hora era. Aún quedaba algo de tiempo para que la gente comenzase a llegar.

**\- Sigo sin entender por qué tienes esa foto puesta de fondo.**

Levanté la mirada sin saber qué responderle.

**\- Es que… me gusta mucho la foto, me recuerda buenos momentos.**

**\- Y también malos.**

**\- Pero los buenos son muchos más que los malos - **argumenté recordando la mejor noche de mi vida.

Ella suspiró, como si estuviese derrotada y no tuviese nada más que objetar.

**\- ¿Crees que ella volverá?**

**\- ¿A Japón?**

**\- Contigo.**

**\- Y-yo… no lo sé.**

**\- Quiero creer que habrás pensado qué pasaría si volviese.**

**\- Sí, mil veces o más. Pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones, puede que ni siquiera esté viva.**

**\- ¡Dios mío! - **exclamó sorprendida **\- ¡No puedes negar que lo deseas con todo tu ser! Aún estás muy enamorada de ella.**

**\- Sé que lo estoy.**

Mi amiga me miraba con ternura, como si fuera una pequeña niña descubriendo su primer amor. Y podría decirse que, más o menos, lo estaba. Tokaku había sido mi primer amor después de todo. Llamaron en ese momento a la puerta, interrumpiendo cualquier posible intento de continuar la charla. Desde aquel momento no pararon de llegar invitados, cada treinta segundos o así tenía que ir de nuevo a abrir la puerta a alguien. No se demoraron mucho y en cuestión de unos veinte minutos ya habían llegado todos. La noche comenzó tranquila y parecía que se iba a desarrollar sin ningún inconveniente. Me encontré con mi exnovio un par de veces. No habíamos acabado mal pero tampoco como amigos y era cierto que solía evitar encontrarme con él pues, según Hiyori, aún seguía pillado por mí. Estuve hablando con todos los presentes. Con algunos era la primera vez que hablaba fuera de clase. Básicamente por mi falta de interés en ellos. Me pasé la mayoría de la noche acompañada por mi amiga, a excepción de los cinco o diez minutos en los que fue al baño.

**\- ¡Menuda fiesta!**

Me sorprendió abordándome por la espalda. Rápidamente se puso delante para conversar conmigo.

**\- La fiesta está siendo increíble - **me insistió.

**\- Gracias, Miyamoto - **le intenté sonreír amablemente, pero me salió la sonrisa más falsa de mi vida.

Intentó entablar una conversación decente conmigo varias veces pero era cortante con él y solo le respondía por educación. Miyamoto venía a ser un chico agradable y majo, que no terminaba de darme buena espina, por muy buena persona que parecía ser.

Cuando dieron las cuatro de la madrugada, la gente comenzó a marcharse lentamente. Una hora después apenas quedábamos diez personas allí, Miyamoto entre ellos. Hablaba de nuevo con Hiyori y otra chica cuando recibí un mensaje. ¿Quién me iba a enviar un mensaje a las cinco y algo de la mañana? Tokaku. El mensaje era de la compañía telefónica y decía que Tokaku acababa de encender su teléfono. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello a estas alturas? Mi corazón se encogió no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. Me quedé unos segundos congelada mirando la pantalla. Borré el mensaje, bloqueé el móvil y cogí la primera botella de alcohol que encontré cerca. En lo que quedaba de noche, iba a olvidar que lo había visto. Aquella botella se acabó con bastante rapidez. No tardé mucho en dar con otra botella y menos aún en acabarla. Después cayó otra. Ahí empecé a darme cuenta de que la noche no iba a terminar nada bien. Debían ser aproximadamente las siete de la mañana. Había perdido la cuenta de todo el alcohol que llevaba consumido, perdía constantemente el equilibrio y, prácticamente, había perdido la cordura. Llevaba un rato sin saber qué hacía, sin saber a quién veía y sin saber con quién hablaba.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa. Había razones por las que estarlo, pero la razón principal en este momento no podía ser más tonta. Estaba nerviosa por pisar de nuevo el suelo japonés. Hacía unos tres años que me había ido del país y ahora no sabía qué esperar, no sabía qué me iba a encontrar. El avión acababa de aterrizar y me encontraba esperando a que salieran las maletas para poder recoger la mía. Saqué de mi bolsillo dos móviles. El viejo, que llevaba apagado tres años. Y el nuevo, que pronto podría dejar de utilizar. Mandé un último mensaje con ese móvil y lo apagué, esperando que fuera para siempre. Dudé en encender el otro. Debido al contrato de móvil que teníamos, Haru se enteraría por la compañía telefónica si lo hacía. Pero, ¿no habría cancelado ese contrato en tres años? Me arriesgaría a encenderlo. Era de madrugada, demasiado tarde, no podía estar despierta. Una vez encendido me llevé algo así como media hora mirando la foto que estaba puesta de fondo de pantalla. Éramos Haru y yo en la noche de nuestra graduación, la última noche antes de irme. ¡La había echado tanto de menos! ¡No había pasado ni una noche en la que no pensara en ella antes de irme a la cama! Sin embargo, no me arrepentiría nunca de tomar aquella decisión. Derramé varias lágrimas en el camino a casa. Tuve que hacer el trayecto a pie porque no encontré ningún taxi dada la hora que era. Me vino muy bien aquel paseo de casi dos horas con la maleta a cuestas. En sentido emocional, porque en sentido físico… Iba a llegar cansada.

* * *

Me desperté sin saber qué hora era. Me dolía la cabeza de forma criminal. Notaba que los rayos de sol intentaban colarse en la habitación aún sin abrir del todo los ojos. Era un complot para no dejarme dormir más. Aún así, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la persona a la que estaba aferrada me reconfortaba. Debía darle las gracias a Hiyori por desprender un aroma tan refrescante para mis fosas nasales. Conforme me fui espabilando me iba dando cuenta de que el aroma era muy diferente a la colonia que mi amiga solía usar. Era algo más ¿fuerte? Quizás después de toda la noche de fiesta fuese normal. La abracé con más fuerza y me acomodé en su pecho. Creía recordar que su pecho era más grande. Supuse que aún seguía borracha. Recordaba poco de lo que había sucedido antes de ponerme a beber como una loca y menos aún de lo que hubiera pasado tras acabar con la primera botella. Tan solo tenía recuerdos fugaces. En uno lanzaba mi móvil contra la pared. ¿¡Cómo!? No, estaba segura de que no había hecho eso. En otro me despedía de alguien en la puerta mientras Hiyori me llamaba desde el interior. Y lo último que recordaba estaba relacionado con Miyamoto. Mi último recuerdo consistía en el chico acercándose a mí, agarrándome por la cintura y besándome, tocando luego por debajo de mi ropa a pesar de intentar oponer resistencia. Buscaba con la mirada a alguien más en la sala, a alguien que pudiera ayudarme de alguna forma. Pero no, no encontré a nadie. ¿Dónde estaba la gente? ¿Y Hiyori? ¿Por qué de repente estábamos los dos solos?

Después de esa especie de pesadilla horrible, abrí con lentitud los ojos intentando ver a mi amiga. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Me llamó la atención el color de su blusa. La recordaba roja, pero en aquel momento era blanca.


End file.
